The Salk Institute maintains a central glassware washing facility serving all laboratories of the Institute. The facility contains two washing machines, two dryers, two sterilizing ovens and three autoclaves. The facility processes approximately 155 loads of glassware a week. Glassware is collected, washed, sterilized and returned to storage locations in the laboratories, where it is available to be shared among investigators in the area. There are six FTE employees in the facility, three of whom are supported by the CCSG, which helps provide a stable base of operation. Costs of operating the facility are recharged to investigators. Cancer Center members receive a discount on recharges for glassware washing, reflecting the contribution of the CCSG to personnel costs.